The Administrative Core is the ?glue' that binds together the diverse functions and activities of the UCSF-Gladstone CFAR. The Administrative Core is proud of its success in propelling exciting new multidisciplinary and community-based research and its role in furthering scientific exchange through its seminars and highly anticipated annual symposia. This last grant period, the open lines of communication and new collaborations CFAR had established within and outside the Center helped enable the funding of key research enterprises such as the DARE Martin Delaney Collaboratory, the new state-funded Health Disparities Core, the restructured NIAID Clinical Trials Units, and the amfAR HIV Cure Research Institute. In the past four years, the UCSF-Gladstone CFAR contributed to the publication of almost 800 papers, introduced 64 new assays, funded 79 pilot and supplement awards, and supported the model mentoring and ?Mentoring the Mentors? programs. The CFAR is justifiably proud of its consistent record of sound fiscal management of Center resources, the success of its strategic planning keeps the Center fresh after 25 years of funding with growing local research programs in HIV cure, HIV health disparities, HIV comorbidities, and important clinical and capacity- building international work in East Africa. This Administrative Core's activities are organized around the following four aims: 1) to provide effective scientific leadership and administrative coordination within CFAR; 2) to conduct strategic planning that brings the HIV research community together; 3) to engage the communities we serve to extend CFAR's impact, and 4) to monitor and evaluate success of CFAR programs to drive effective decision-making. The Administrative Core manages all functions of the CFAR scientific cores (Clinical and Population Sciences, Immunology, Virology, AIDS Specimen Bank, and Pharmacology), and the CFAR Developmental Core's awards and mentoring programs. The Administrative Core coordinates the input of our four guiding councils: the Core Management Committee (CMC, meets quarterly), the Internal Advisory Board (IAB, meets quarterly), the CFAR Scientific Council (CSC, meets triannually), and the External Advisory Board (EAB, meets as needed). The CMC and IAB provide CFAR's operational and management guidance, evaluating policies, monitoring core services and member engagement, and discussing financial and compliance issues as needed. By identifying key opportunities, the CSC and EAB provide the necessary strategic and advisory input on the state of HIV science, guiding CFAR's long-term priorities and initiatives. The Administrative Core is also responsible for ensuring that CFAR programs are responsive to the OAR's Strategic Plan, and our investigators are well-positioned to continue in the field of HIV research.